Yu-Gi-Oh! Duelist - Duel 139
Friends till the End is a chapter of the Yu-Gi-Oh! Duelist manga. Yugi Mutou and Katsuya Jonouchi continue their Duel, with Jonouchi under Marik's control. Summary Marik instructs Jonouchi to finish Yugi off, with “Meteor of Destruction”. As Marik continues to prompt him to kill his friends and have this moment branded in his memory, Jonouchi drops to his knees and clasps his hands onto his head. “Shut up!!” Jonouchi yells, “I don’t want to have that in my memories!” Marik is taken back by Jonouchi’s resistance, but simply tells him to just die happily together with Yugi when the time runs out. Yugi sees that Jonouchi is fighting for control, but there’s no time. Yugi calls out to Marik. He tells him that’s he figured out who the real loser of this Duel is, Marik. Marik is shocked at the accusation. Yugi explains that Marik can implant his evil thoughts into Jonouchi using his Millennium Rod, but Jonouchi will never give into him; Jonouchi beat him; Using the three remaining minutes, Yugi will turn Jonouchi back to normal and even if that both he and Jonouchi sink into the ocean and die, the fact that Marik lost will be branded in his memories forever. Yugi calls Marik to give his best shot; try to defeat him and get his revenge. Outraged Marik forces Jonouchi to play “Meteor of Destruction”. A large blast directs itself at Yugi. Jonouchi snaps out of Marik’s control and yells at Yugi not to die. Yugi activates “Mystical Rift Panel. A spirit holding a mirror appears, ready to deflect the blast. Marik swears as he thinks Yugi is about to redirect the blast back at Jonouchi, winning the Duel. Jonouchi asks why they are fighting and is confused as to why he has the Millennium Puzzle around his neck. Yugi tells him that the fight is over and they weren’t fighting each other anyway; Jonouchi was fighting Marik and both Jonouchi and Yugi won. He lets Jonouchi know that he wanted to make sure they remained friends no matter what. Yugi explains that he had played “Mystical Rift Panel” to buy time to say that. Jonouchi had thought Yugi courage and that he wasn’t alone, Yugi reminds him. “You’re my best friend. I love you Jonouchi” he says before using “Mystical Rift Panel” to direct the blast at himself. Yugi takes the blast and his Life Points hit 0. The box next to Jonouchi opens, revealing a key. Yugi instructs Jonouchi to use the remaining fifteen seconds to use to key to unlock himself and escape. Jonouchi sees what’s going on, his eyes begin to flood. He calls Yugi an idiot; he can’t leave Yugi behind and run away. Jonouchi looks around to see what he can do. He orders “Red-Eyes Black Dragon” to attack him. The weakened Red-Eyes uses what little strength it has left to attack Jonouchi. Jonouchi’s Life Points hit 0 and Yugi’s box opens. Featured Duels Yugi Mutou vs Katsuya Jonouchi :... Continued from last chapter. Jonouchi activates "Meteor of Destruction". Yugi activates "Mystical Rift Panel", and directs "Meteor of Destruction" at himself. (Yugi: 0 Life Points) "Red-Eyes Black Dragon" attacks directly Jonouchi. (Jonouchi: 0 Life Points) Featured cards The following cards appeared in this chapter. Cards in italics debuted here. Production history '''Friends till the End' is the 139th chapter of Yu-Gi-Oh! Duelist. In the Japanese manga it is the 198th chapter of Yu-Gi-Oh!. In was first printed in Japanese in the Weekly Jump magazine. It was reprinted in volume 23 of the Japanese graphic novels and volume 16 of the Yu-Gi-Oh! Duelist graphic novels in English. Anime adaption This chapter was redone in the middle of episode 78 of the Yu-Gi-Oh! second series anime. Differences included: * Mai, Duke (Otogi), Serenity (Shizuka) and Tristan (Honda) were already present at the Duel, whereas in the manga they don't appear until the next chapter. * Making "Red-Eyes" attack Joey (Jonouchi) was considered an additional optional part of "Meteor of Destruction's" effect.